Off White Knight
by imperfectandchaotic
Summary: The steady beat of her heart and the undeniable sweetness of her scent means that she's safe. -Missing scene from episode 1x11: Bloodlines- :Damon/Elena:


**Off-White Knight**

**Summary: **The steady beat of her heart and the undeniable sweetness of her scent mean she's safe. [Missing scene from episode 1x11: Bloodlines] –Damon/Elena-

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _The Vampire Diaries._

A stretch from **Redemption,** and a flex of my creative muscles. I was looking at **Catch Me**yesterday, and I amaze myself. I still have no idea how the heck I managed that story. Anywho...enjoy.

OMG THE FINALE! REVIEW AND FREAK OUT WITH ME!

* * *

You heard the reunion. You lingered just long enough to catch her sobbing in your brother's arms, and then you're gone without another backwards glance. You find yourself almost admiring Stefan's ability to turn this one lie into a heartfelt love-fest. It's nothing compared to you, of course. You could have told her. You knew almost the instant you'd laid eyes on Miss Elena Gilbert. She wasn't really a Gilbert. It was impossible.

You didn't say a word.

Somewhere in the back of your terribly twisted mind it comes across as kind. So soon after her parents' death, to know that her parents weren't really her parents? And then you shake the thought out, realizing exactly who you sound like.

You wander the streets of Mystic Falls without paying attention. You know this town like the back of your hand; you could walk it blindfolded in the bleakest of nights. You're trying not to think about today; this trip to Georgia with an impromptu companion that brought you simultaneously closer and further from your ultimate goal.

_Katherine. _

You try to refute the concept that Elena is growing on you. Her passion, her _fire_ is intriguing, and you haven't had this much enjoyment goading someone in decades. Except perhaps Stefan. You're not sure if it hurts or helps that Elena is Katherine's mirror image. It's almost as if someone way up there wants to punish you. You've made no effort to hide all the conceivably awful things you've done for the past century and a half, and doubt that this one "damsel in distress-like" rescue can atone for the dozens of lives lost at your cold hands.

Katherine and Elena are polar opposites; two sides of the same coin—two halves of the same soul. You find yourself dismissing this idea as quickly as it comes. Elena was not _selfish_, or _unkind_. She did not manipulate others for her own gain, nor did she ever abandon you.

You've had plenty of proof of that today.

_xx_

Your feet have led you to the Gilbert household without your knowledge. You're tempted to glare at the house like an immature human, but refrain. Your sensitive ears pick up Elena stomping up the stairs and the tail end of her obvious argument with Aunt Jenna.

"—they asked me not to tell you—"

_Slam._

The twist of your lips almost instantaneous. You can't help it. The anger and hurt and sadness radiates from Elena's bedroom window, and your first instinct is to flit up to her room with your innate vampire speed and irritate her so the anger and hurt and sadness fades from the sweet distinctness of her scent. At the last possible moment you remember that surprising Elena is not a good idea right now.

You certainly haven't forgotten your altercation with Lee, and you sincerely doubt that Elena has either. It's with this in mind that you knock on the door and submit yourself to Jenna suspicious stare.

"Damon? What are you doing here?"

"Jenna. How's Elena?" You're turning on the charm, hoping that somehow Jenna is able to see the real concern dancing behind the thinly veiled not-really-casual question.

"I could be asking you the same question. You seem to know a lot more about this than I do."

Apparently that fire is a family trait. "All I know is that Elena skidded off the road after having a fight with Stefan. I found her and she was fine, but she didn't want to come back so we just...hung out all day."

Jenna purses her lips, a frown knitting lines between her eyes and aging her beyond her years. She doesn't mention the family secret. You plunge on, skimming around the real issues that underline the truth of what you've told her. "I just wanted to check on her."

Finally, Elena's aunt relents. "She's in her room."

You glide noiselessly up the stairs until you reach Elena's doorframe. For the sake of showmanship, you lean your head against the door and call her. "Elena?"

"I don't want to hear it Jenna!"

It's almost an insult. "Do I really sound like a girl?"

The door swings open, and only your vampire reflexes save you from falling flat on your face at Elena's feet.

"Damon?"

"Who else?" you ask with a roll of your eyes. Elena's lovely features are still tight with emotion. The smirk slides off your face. "Elena..."

"Leave me alone."

The door slams in your face. You sigh for dramatic effect, before making your way down to Jenna, who still stares at you with utter distrust. "Well?"

"She won't speak to me."

You bid Jenna goodnight, and wait until Elena's guardian has retired before making an effortless leap to Elena's window. If she's surprised to see you, it doesn't show. This Elena is one you've never seen before. This Elena looks defeated. It disturbs you on a level you've never been on.

"What do you want, Damon?"

You're somewhat stuck. What exactly are you doing here? "Just checking in," you say finally, grappling. Scrambling for something that passes off as normal, detached, uncaring Damon. You're afraid it doesn't work.

"Well I'm fine, so you can go."

Your lips twist into that classic 'I'm going to be as annoying as possible' smirk. "Has anyone ever told you you're not a very good liar?"

Elena lets out a frustrated sigh. "_Please_ leave me alone."

Your keen eyes pick up the reflection of the glass in the faint light. A framed photo dangles from Elena's hand; a photo of her family. "I'm not leaving until I know you're okay."

It's so unlike you, this statement; this idea that you _care_. It's also unlike you to promise anything to anyone. It's backwards day. At least, that's the feeble excuse your mind comes up with. You've almost never been more grateful for the amazing senses of a vampire than in the following seconds, when Elena hurls the picture at you with everything she's got.

You catch it with a deft flick of your wrist, your eyes betraying your shock. Her eyes burn with tears as she begins to scream. "_Okay? _You want to know if I'm okay? I'm _great_, Damon. Everything in my life is just perfect!" Her voice cracks. You're tense all over; your limbs aching to just flash over and battle the storm exploding from this fragile human body.

"My boyfriend and his brother are _vampires! _They _kill _people! I can't talk to my best friends, I'm worried about my brother when he's being _normal _teenager, and I really can't protect any of them from anything because at any second a vampire who _looks exactly like me_ could rip out their throats! And to top it _all_ off, I just found out my _parents _aren't really my parents at all!"

Elena's body shudders as she gulps in air. She's sobbing, sinking to the floor. You're there before she touches the ground. Elena resists your grasp, squirming, pounding her fists against your chest. "Leave me alone! Get away from me!"

"Elena." It's certainly not a struggle, holding her there, but you're careful not to hurt her. "Hey." You take her chin in one hand and force her eyes to yours. You open your mouth, struggling to find the right words that could possibly make it alright. "I'm not going anywhere."

_xx_

She's glaring at you, eyes flashing as if compelling you to burst into flames. You're momentarily glad she's not a witch. There is a long pause in which the only sound is Elena's uneven heartbeat, and the rise and fall of her breath. She's so close you can feel it very faintly on your face. The two of you are locked in this staring contest for what feels like a very long time, until Elena's fiercely guarded walls begin to crumble.

Tears flow down her cheeks in twin rivers. You pull her towards you instinctively, murmuring what you hope are comforting words, tucking her head under your chin. Elena balls your leather jacket in her fists, burying her face into your chest. She's shaking so hard you're afraid her knees are going to give out. You stand there, holding her up, threading your fingers into her hair, rubbing gentle circles on her back.

What are you doing? This isn't you; the gallant white knight routine is reserved solely for your brother. Elena's _boyfriend._ And yet, here you are. The minutes pass in silence, and you're left in amazement. Jenna and Jeremy must sleep like rocks. Speaking of sleep, it seems that Elena is close to it. You draw her away from you, studying her red-rimmed eyes and tear stained face. It reminds you forcibly of the accident. And just like the accident, you're stunned with the relief that comes in knowing that at least she's with you.

At least you can protect her now.

"Time for bed," you whisper, brushing a strand of hair from her face. She doesn't resist when you scoop her up into your arms, pull back the covers of her bed and lay her down. Her eyelids flutter closed and her breathing evens out. It's with a pained sort-of déjà-vu that you bring your hand up to her cheek, sliding a finger down her delicate skin. You can't help yourself.

You settle into a chair beside her bed and stay there until the early grey light of morning brushes the horizon. You stay because she smells like Elena again. The steady beat of her heart and the undeniable sweetness of her scent mean that she's safe.

At least for tonight, you're making sure she stays that way.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Not sure if I like it now that it's finished...too out of character for Damon, I think. Anyways. Thoughts? And thoughts on the AMAZING SEASON FINALE?

Annie


End file.
